Can't Beat Me
by iHPGeek
Summary: Hogwarts is having a karaoke contest.... if you have any suggestions, let me know. HxOC, RxHG, NxL, and several others
1. Opening Acts

"How do I look, Ryoko?" asked a girl with black hair.

"You look just fine, Erika." exclaimed Ryoko for the thousanth time.

"Don't get so huffy about it!" retorted Erika.

Erika Black and Ryoko Bakura were the best of friends. Both girl

went to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy to study magic.

Erika was a metamorphisis.So right now she had long black hair and light pink eyes.

Ryoko, however, had long white blond hair and dark brown eyes. Both girl were in Gryffindor

house and played on the house team for Quiddich. Tonight, however, both girls were going to

attend the 1st Annual Hogwarts Kareoke Contest. And needless to say both hoped to win.

As Ryoko finished doing her hair, their friend Hermione Lupin walked in. Hermione just laughed

as Erika tried to do her hair.

"Come on you guys!" Hermione laughed.

"Its almost 6:30" she added.

"Holy Shit" cried Erika aloud.

All three girls ran out of the dorm and into the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry and Ron where waiting. Both boys smiled at the site of tyhe girls. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand while Harry took Erika's. Ryoko sniggered at the sight but didn't say anything. Her boyfriend was in Slytherin so he was going to meet her in the Great Hall. When they entered the hall there was a huge stage up front and instead of the usual house tables there were tons of tables set for six people. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Erika, Ryoko and Draco Malfoy sat down at the table closest to the front.

"Welcome everybody" anounced Proffeser Dumbuldor.

"As I can see there are a lot of you" he added.

"Those of you that want to, put your name in the hat." Dumbuldor continued.

After everybody that wanted to had put their names in the hat and had sat down. Everybody wached as

Dumbuldor reached into the hat and drew out the first contestant.

"And our first contestant is Ginny Weasley" Dumbuldor shouted.

The Hall want absolutly wild. Ginny just walked up to the mic and the music began.

**My brother said that I  
was rotten to the core.  
I was the youngest child,  
so I got by with more.**

**I guess she was tired by  
the time I came along.  
She'd laugh until she cried,  
I could do no wrong.  
She would always save me,   
because I was her baby.**

"Wow Ginnys good" wispered Hermione softly

**I worked a factory in Ohio,  
a shrimp boat in the Bayou,  
I drove a truck in Birmingham.  
Turned 21 in Cincinnati,  
I called home to mom and daddy,  
I said "Your boy is now a man."  
She said "I don't care if you're 80,  
you'll always be my baby."**

**She loved that photograph,  
of our whole family.  
She'd always point us out,  
for all her friends to see.**

"Of course she is!" exclaimed Ron.

**That's Greg he's doing great,  
he really loves his job.  
And Ronnie with his 2 kids,  
how 'bout that wife he's got.  
And that one's kinda crazy,  
but that one is my baby.**

**I got a call in Alabama,  
said come on home to Louisianna  
and come as fast as you can fly.  
Cause your momma really needs you,   
and says she's got to see you,  
she might not make it through the night.  
The whole way I drove 80  
so she could see her baby.**

"Shes also very pretty and this song fits her so well." added Ryoko

**She looked like she was sleepin'  
and my family had been weepin'  
by the time that I got to her side.  
And I knew that she'd been taken,   
and my heart it was breakin',  
I never got to say goodbye.**

**I softly kissed that lady  
and cried just like a baby.**

Ginny's song came to an end and everybody clapped really loudly as Ginny took her seat beside Dean Thomas. Befor she sat down Ginny drew the next contestant. Her eyes widened as she looked at the piece of parchment.

"Luna Luvgood" she cried

Luna wandered up to the mic withhuge spider earrings and her usual dreamy look. Luna took the mic and the music started up again.

**An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think**

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

"Just like Luna, doncha think?" said Harry****

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

"Yeah but it is kinda ironic" answered Erika lightly****

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...

"But she is pretty good" added Ron****

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out 

Luna finished her song and kinda just stood there for a moment. Finnaly she reached in and drew the next name. The hall was filled with a dead silence as they waithed for Luna to read the next name. But befor Luna could read the name Dumboldor isued a bathroom break. Lots of peopele got up to go to the bathrooms. After every boy came back,Luna read the next name.

"Fred & George Weasley" Luna announced...


	2. Loud Crowed

The entire hall roared with laughter as the Weasley twins ran up to the stage.

Both boys had on tight jeans and white t-shirts with black leather jackets. Fred grabbed the mic as George was handed another mic.

"What up Homies" shouted Fred grinning.

'Hey, Hey, Hey Get this party started!" exclaimed George.

The hall quieted as the music started up and they began to sing.

**Get your motor running**

**head out on the highway**

**Looking for adventure in whatever comes our way.**

**Yeah**

**darling**

**gonna make it happen**

"Just as I suspected!" said Ryoko.

"Yeah and I so fitts them!" replied Erika laughing

**Take the world in a lovely embrace.**

**Fire all of your guns at once and explode into space.**

**I like smoke and lightning**

**heavy metal thunder**

**Racing with the wind and the feeling that I'm under.**

**Yeah**

**darling**

**gonna make it happen**

"Its just a coincidence" retorted Hermione

"Yeah and I'm a monkeys uncle" hissed Draco.

"Come on Draco, Dont be sour" wispered Ryoko

**ike a true nature child we were born**

**bone to be wild.**

**We can climb so high**

**I never wanna die.**

**Born to be wild**

**born to be wild.**

The Hall went wild as fred and George closed their song with a bang. All of

the girls were screaming and yelling. Most of the kids were jumping up and down, and clapping

Bothe boys reachen into the cauldron and pulled out the same paper.

" Hey look at this, Come on up Angelina, Katie, and Alica" cried both of them in unison.

Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alica Spinnet ran up to the stage each holding a microphone.

the music started up again.

**If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am**

"This is my favorite song" exclaimed Hermione

"Me too" said Erika and Ryoko together

"OMG" they cried together

**I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am**

"Hey lets dance" said Ginny loudly

"Alright " screamed all the other girls

**So when I make big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine  
'Cause nothin' changes who I am**

**I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am**

All of the girls were dancing by now and so were some of the guys

but every body was laughing.

**I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm am steady and unstable  
I am young but I'm able**

**I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am**

**I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am**

The entire crowd went absolutly wild as the three girls finished their song.

Every body was either laughing or screaming and red in the face from doing so.

The next act will be...

A/N: Ha a cliffie but I need suggestions for this story. Just review a character & song. And I'll try

R&R.

**  
**


End file.
